


Safe Word

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bondage, Community: fma_slashfest, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Maes is all tied up. <br/>Disclaimer:  So not mine.  So very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Enemytosleep for her edits!

Maes heard something to his left, turning his head to track the sound, the blindfold cutting off even the faintest hint of light. “Roy?” A soft chuckle was his only answer. Maes tugged on the bindings wrapped around his wrists, his mouth twisting when the knots didn’t give. “You know, this isn’t what I expected when you asked if I trusted you or not.”

“You do, don’t you?” Roy’s voice floated somewhere from the end of the bed. 

“Well,” Maes sighed. 

The mattress dipped and the boxsprings sang. “You know what to say if it gets to be too much?” The words blew over Maes’s bare torso, making his skin prickle. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, feeling his nipples and his dick hardening. 

“Say it for me,” Roy said, and his breath warmed Maes’s mouth. 

Maes licked his lips. “Fuhrer,” he said, thinking it was a damned funny thing to say for a safe word, but not easily mistaken for anything else. “Happy now?”

A kiss feathered over his mouth. “You have no idea,” then Roy’s warmth moved away. 

There was a faint rustling sound and Maes caught a hint of something in the air; taking a deep breath to try to catch the scent. He recognized the noise of a zipper, though the sound lasted longer than a trouser’s zip going down. The mattress dipped again and something soft swirled around one of Maes’s nipples. “Hhn.” He twisted, trying to increase the contact.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Roy scolded him gently, and swirled whatever that soft, tickly thing was around the other nipple. 

“God, Roy, you’re such a tease.” 

He laughed. “You have no idea.” The thing – a feather, Maes guessed, from the tickly bit of it – traced down the center of his chest and skimmed over the head of his cock. Maes whined, his hips arching against that soft touch, protesting more when it vanished. “I didn’t know you were so greedy,” Roy murmured. 

Maes shuddered, turning his head to try to figure out what Roy might do next from the sounds he made. 

“Do you trust me?” Roy asked, and there was a hissing noise, and the scent of cordite filled the air. 

Blinking under the blindfold, Maes considered. “I do, Roy.” Restless, he shifted his body, making the bed groan. A sweet, warm smell caught his attention, and Maes recognized it as beeswax. “What are you going to do now?” His own eagerness couldn’t be hidden, especially with his cock bobbing like it was. 

“Hush,” Roy said, and pressed his hand over Maes’s mouth. Maes kissed those calloused fingers, licking at them, trying to suck one in between his lips, but Roy pulled his hand away. “You really are greedy,” he laughed, sounding a little breathless. “Now, hold still.” 

An astonishing wave of heat slid down his breastbone, making Maes yelp in surprise. He panted against it, tugging at the soft ropes around his wrists. “Roy!”

“Shh.” 

Another blob of heat encompassed his nipple and Maes hissed, figuring out Roy was dripping wax onto his body. “God, Roy.” He strained against the bonds, pumping his hips, desperate for any contact on his cock. “More.”

“More what, Maes?” Roy tickled his fingers along Maes’s ribs, making him flinch and twist. “More wax? More feather?” 

“Whatever, Roy! Give it to me.” Panting, he tried to find Roy with his ears, but his lover seemed to be moving, no longer on the bed. Turning his head, Maes strained to hear anything, finally pinpointing a rustle off to his right. His mouth went dry at something trickling over his stomach. 

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Roy practically purred. 

Maes realized with a shudder that threads of fabric rested against his skin, but nodded before he even knew what he was doing. “Give it to me, Roy.” His hands clenching into fists, he let out a bellow as silk lashed against his stomach, the trickle of the laces sliding down over his cock before Roy lifted them away from his body. “More,” he said, tossing his head, then grunting when Roy obliged him. Maes gasped, feeling a tightening in his groin, a sensation like lightning building in the center of his back. “Roy,” he grunted. 

Another kiss of the lash, and Maes tipped over the edge, coming with a short, sharp scream. Roy swarmed over him then, his tongue thrusting deep into Maes’s mouth, Roy’s body a warm, heavy weight on his own. Maes fought against the bonds, the heat of Roy’s cock thrusting into his thigh, and Maes jerked, bending his knees to cradle Roy’s hips. 

“Fuck me,” he whined, “now, Roy, fuck me.” 

Roy kissed him hard, his thumb pressing into Maes’s pucker. “You’re so tight,” he said as Maes wriggled, trying to increase the pressure. “And needy.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Roy,” Maes ordered, pushing his feet against the mattress so his hips bumped into Roy’s cock. 

“And pushy,” Roy said, and making Maes whine when he rolled off. There was a pause, and a familiar, cool scent filled the air, one Maes recognized from a little green jar. A slicked digit probed him, and Maes grunted, trying to thrust his body down onto Roy’s finger. “Very pushy,” Roy muttered, withdrawing his hand, and Maes felt the head of his lover’s cock touching his entrance. 

Maes moaned as Roy slammed deep inside him without any other preliminaries. Roy ground against his ass, grabbing one of Maes’s legs and hauling it up and over his shoulder. “God,” Maes breathed as Roy began fucking harder, his balls slapping against Maes’s ass. “Yeah, like that.” 

Roy’s breath caught, and he arched, his cock so deep inside, Maes thought he could feel it in his throat. When Roy came, his moan was low and tight. He rolled his hips around, then lost control in a series of hard jerks into Maes’s ass. Falling atop Maes’s chest, Roy nearly wrenched Maes’s leg before he let go.

“Sorry,” he breathed eventually, kissing Maes’s collarbone.

“Fuck, Roy,” Maes mumbled. 

“Yeah,” he laughed, and Maes felt Roy’s fingers on the bindings, loosening them. “That’s what I just did to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of: Roy/Maes (Any Canon): any time, kinky rendezvous (whatever you’d like to use, bondage, wax play, feather play etc etc).


End file.
